He Said She Said
by Ldizzle103194
Summary: Chad Danforth had it all. Sharpay had it all too, with a small case of jungle fever....Chadpay! My first Songfic!


**He Said She Said**

Chad Danforth walked into the crowded club. Sweat already began to drip down his forehead. He wiped his forehead as he made his way over to the bar section. He checked out his surroundings as he sipped his drink. Chad Danforth had it all. He was rich, handsome, and of course a bachelor.

_Boy walk in the spot_

_He's so fresh yeah_

_He got what he needs for impressin'_

He took out a 20 dollar bill out of his smooth, black leather jacket. "Keep the change." He winked at the red head who giggled in return as he gave her the bill. He made his way to the dance floor, going through thousands of people. The girls smiled when he walked by. The guys sent him envious glares.

_Just look at the way that he dressin'_

_Aint no question_

_Chicks like wooooh_

Just then Chad locked eyes with a girl who just entered the club. She looked really familiar. Then it hit him. It was Sharpay Evans aka _The Ice Princess_. She had on a black halter top with and black mini skirt to match. "What a bangin' body." Chad said to himself. Her blonde locks flowed down her back as she disappeared into the crowd.

_Girl walk in the spot_

_She stop traffic_

_She blowin' ya mind with her assets_

Chad pushed through the crowd trying to find her. But how could he? There were thousands of bodies scattered throughout the club. He then heard her voice and turned around. She just let down this guy who wanted to dance with her. I took a deep breath in and went over to ask her to dance. She kinda reminded him of a blonde Jessica Alba.

_So Jessica Alba fantastic_

_Instant classic_

_Boys like ohhh_

All of a sudden right when Chad was about to ask her a dude came up and asked her to dance. He looked familiar to. She smiled and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. Chad stood so envious of that familiar face. The way the moved, the way they touched. The dude pulled Sharpay into a kiss as Chad added one more thing to his list.

_Maybe I could see us movin' like that_

_Maybe I could see us touchin' like that_

_Baby I could see us kissin' like that_

_We don't need no more, that he said she said_

Soon after Sharpay stopped dancing with the dude and Chad came up to her. "Who was that?" He asked.

Sharpay turned around to face him. "Well hello to you too Danforth." She looked him up and down. "Making some money I see."

"Yeah considering I'm the star player of the basketball team for this state." Chad said which left a questioning look on Sharpay's face. "Oh yeah. I forgot you never watch sports or do anything sports related."

"Duh!" Sharpay said as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Chad grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I was gonna ask you to dance with me."

Sharpay sent him a smirk "And here I am thinking you are the only guy who wouldn't ask me to dance." Chad's face turned red but luckily it was dark in the club. "But I'm about to leave."

"But you just got here."

"You've been stalking me I see."

"No I just saw you come in."

"I'm tired."

"Come on!"

"Buy me a drink and we'll talk…" A smirk came across Sharpay's face and Chad began to smile.

"You get everything you want. Don't you princess?"

"Most of the time." She said making her way to the bar.

_Boy actin' as if there's no pressure_

_He'd do anything to get with her_

_He'd say anything to convince her_

_Money spent to diamonds sent her_

Sharpay sipped her drink Chad had bought her as they sat together at the bar.

"You still didn't answer my question." Chad said before sipping his drink again.

"Which was?"

"Who were you dancing with?"

"Oh….that was just Troy."

Oh Troy. Chad's ex-best friend ever sense senior year in high school. All those years of friendship wasted on some girl. Chad liked Gabriella and all but Troy always ditched him for her. They got in one big fight one day and that's when it all was over.

"Him and Gabriella aren't together anymore?"

"Nope. He's all over me now." Sharpay flung a piece of her hair behind her with a bragging smile.

"Yall are together now?"

"No. We just have a few make outs here and there." Sharpay said shrugging her shoulders like it was nothing.

Make outs? What the heck? That kinda made Chad a little jealous. Sharpay's plan was working.

For a moment there was silence until Chad broke it. "Uh…can I have that dance now?"

Sharpay looked like she thought for a moment. "Alright." As Chad pulled Sharpay to the dance floor her eyes captured Troy. She sent him a wink and he gave her a thumbs up. Sharpay smiled, knowing she proved having good looks always didn't mean you were dumb. But in Chad's case, it was.

_Girl playin' it cool cause she's with it_

_She lovin' the fact that she's gifted_

_Everything that he do she gets lifted_

_Feels so wicked, ya loving ohhh_

Sharpay and Chad began to dance on the hot, sticky surrounds on the dance floor. Bodies were mashed together, barely any air to breathe. Sharpay threw her hands up in the air and twirled her body around close to Chad's making him a bit uneasy. But going with the rhythm of the music, Chad inched his hands to Sharpay's waist, hoping she wouldn't think he crossed the line.

Sharpay turned to face Chad "Be a big boy Danforth, and dance like a real man." She moved the sweat drenched pieces of hair from off her face and wrapped her arms around his neck.

This time Chad put more into it. He pulled Sharpay's body to his and moved just the way Sharpay wanted him to. She gave him a slight smile and continued dancing. Not so long after Sharpay turned to him again.

"You want me. Don't you Danforth?"

"So bad."

"Good." And with that, Sharpay pulled Chad into a kiss. Chad wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. After about 5 minutes when the kiss was over they both caught their breath.

"You….me….my place?" Chad said in between breaths.

Sharpay took Chad's hand "You're a bad boy Chad Danforth. I like it!" She giggled as they both ran out the club hand and hand.

_Maybe I could see us movin' like that_

_Maybe I could see us touchin' like that_

_Baby I could see us kissin' like that_

_We don't need no more, that he said she said_

Please review peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
